User blog:Arceus79/Arceus' Strategies: Pikachu
Hey, everyone! Arceus79 here! Today, I found that others should know of my strategies. I use Pikachu often, but I do use other characters sometimes. If you haven't yet, be sure to check out my strategies. This is my new series, where I will be talking about strategies as different characters. Today, I will be using my best character: Pikachu! Standard Quick Attack Recovery In SSF2, Quick attack is a useful recovery move for Pikachu, because of the gain in height. Some people may count it as not helpful because of the lack of ability to travel through ground. To counteract this, be sure to use quick attack to the side of the platform first, then hit the button towards the platform. Using Quick Attack as a recovery move on an area like, say, Final Destination, requires practice, mainly due to the problem of the ground being in the way. As such, unless you either have practice or no other options, I don't recommend using Quick Attack. QA Recovery.png|The QA Recovery. Sonic was stupid, and I am going to kill him. Skull Bash Recovery In SSF, Skull Bash was your side attack. When you fall of an edge, you can hit the side and attack buttons to shoot yourself in that direction. If you fell lower than the platform, you were screwed, and couldn't get back up. Skull Bash is a more useful move in SSF2. This strategy proves its usefulness in battles. Often, you want to avoid falling of a cliff. A useful mechanic of Skull Bash is its ability to slow your fall to almost none. While charging Skull Bash, your fall will become next to none, allowing you to charge up to full and recover from a fall. You have to be above the platform, or level with it, for this to work. For more use, use this after a basic Quick Attack recovery so that you are above the platform. Skull Bash Recov.png|Recovering. Kirby is about ready to punch me off again... SB Non-Recov.png|Used offensively. (Yes, I am huge...) Volt Strike While using Volt Tackle, you speed around the stage and you always think you're going to KO yourself. Volt Strike is a strategy to use with Volt Tackle. While in Volt Tackle, opponents will take damage when they hit you. Generally, they will also bounce off of you. If you keep moving towards an edge, and hitting them while doing so, you can bounce them off the platform. Then, sit at the edge so that if they try to recover, they will fly away again. An alternate Volt Strike involves levels without edges, like Shadow Moses Island. Instead of pushing them off an edge, push them into the wall. This may not seem very dangerous, but it can be. In this strategy, sit on top of them while they are up against the wall. They will rack up the damage, and afterwards provide an easy Up-smash KO. Pika Volt Tackle.png|Volt Tackle. Megaman is off to the side somewhere. Volt Strike Strategy.png|Volt Strike. Megaman is the unlucky test subject. Thunder Smash Is that elusive Smash Ball getting to you? Never mind it. Thunder is a useful move for reaching it when it's above you. Thunder is Pikachu's Down Special. When it's used, A bolt of lightning comes from the ceiling and strikes you, creating a shock wave around you. (If you know where this is going, Congrats! You are a strategist.) Thunder will cause damage to opponents, and will knock them away from a Smash Ball, but that's not the only cool part. Thunder will, like most moves, damage the Smash Ball, and in three hits by itself will destroy it. This allows another strategy for Pikachu to be used. Pikachu's Thunder Smash Strategy.png|The yellow orb is the Smash Ball. Thunder will dominate! Up Smash Quick KO Pikachu's up smash is awesome to use against opponents. This strategy will provide a Quick KO for Pikachu. The up smash is a useful move because of it's knock-back. When used, it will knock the opponent up a fair distance, especially if fully charged. It will also rack up damage, 15-21% worth. Its knock-back is very useful as a quick KO-ing attack. At a moderate charge, Pikachu's Up Smash will KO most opponents off the top of the screen when they are at about 60-65% (got one at 66%). That's one of the fastest KO's I've seen by force. I say "force" because of the fact that recovery is impossible: you completely lose control of your character. Pika ^-Smash Strat.png|Kirby got owned. He's at about 70%. I hope you found this useful. Tell me the next character you'd like to see. I'll put a vote on my talk page. Arceus79, signing out. Category:Blog posts